


Promises.

by balmainiaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balmainiaz/pseuds/balmainiaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The European leg of OTRA has just ended. Harry is ready to fly off to LA as per until he receives some texts. Change of plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises.

**Author's Note:**

> On Twitter some of us have been talking about Harry is a bit off. How's he's kinda changed since Zayn left, so I wrote how he feels on stage and after getting off. I'd like that hope that in real life Zayn did shoot Harry a few texts and maybe they did meet up and talk. Fortunately for you I put a twist. Angry and drained. Sweet and steamy. Enjoy ! x

"Get off, I need to get off." Harry thinks to himself. "I need to get of- shit" 

He's never been like this. Nervous, shaken and feeling out of place. The stage was his home, this doesn't make sense. He misses the first few words of his solo in Best Song Ever. Harry? Missing his lines? No, that hasn't happened in God knows how long. The beats of his heart are slow, a few beats skip then begin to pick up. A dense voice echoed in the....well the name wasn't important, some stadium somewhere in Helsinki. He hadn't payed attention to much of anything since things changed. All he can think is to get off stage. 

"Maybe it's the way she walked." Louis sang out of tune walking behind Harry giving him a stare that could burn you alive. Harry wishes he would stop doing that. It gives them hope, the fans have probably already spread word that Louis was looking at him. Twisting the situation around. He's tired of that, really he's tired of all of it. He puts his thoughts in the back of his head and tries to give his all for the last song.

"Give them a show, it'll be over soon anyway."

Hair dripping wet, leaving puddles behind if he stood in one place for more than a few seconds. The show has ended, he couldn't have gotten on his jet any faster. Niall begged him to stay, he always begged for him to stay. "Maybe next time Ni, promise." Another promise Harry knew all to well would not be kept. Maybe he should stop? Stop the promises, stop the affection, stop the want. One heavy foot in front of the other. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He takes in a deep breath and exhales as he hits his seat hard.

A buzzing comes from under Harry. He struggles to reach for his phone. He knows who it is before even looking at the screen. Slowly typing in his password: "201-", hesitant of the last number he closes his eyes and types "6". The significance was too much for him, perhaps he should have changed it long ago but he'd hoped that it wouldn't be a permanent situation. His finger hovers over the iMessage icon. With a bright red circle in the corner with an annoyingly bright contrasting "1" inside of it. A few minutes pass and that "1" becomes a "2". It'd be best he answer right away but that wasn't what he got back in March. 20 minutes go by, single digits have turned into two. 15 messages are waiting for him. He's excited at the thought of it reaching 16, 20 even. Unfortunately he didn't wait to see if it would get to that point. He scrolls to the first initial text with the last conversation they had right above it.

"I love you, I always will. I just had to get out. I'm sorry, babe. You know I love you, please." He stared at the last words Zayn sent him. It was the day after it was official. He'd been in his hotel room all day. Fuming. He couldn't believe Zayn did that to him. They were waiting fo- no that's not important now. He tries hard to forget that day. He tries to forget all the days after. The days before? Well maybe he couldn't forget but he didn't think of it. Not often. Maybe sometimes, maybe all the time. He begins to read the newest texts. Zayn knew what to say, it's normally impossible for him to stay mad, but it's been 4 going on 5 months. They were never like this before. They couldn't go a day without sending at least one text to each other.

"Hey babe, if it's ok to still call you babe,"

"No it's not ok. Y-yes it is. It always will be. No you left me behind you can't, you SHOULDN'T! you don't have the right but..." He rambles on softly under his breath even though no one else was there to hear him. He looks around to reassure himself no one is on the jet with him forgetting he specifically asked Lou not to ride with him this time.

"I know the Euro leg ended. America next, yeah? I know how much you love America. We loved America." Harry smiles a bit remembering the memories, the music, the late nights, the high sex...the sober sex the next morning. He begins to loosen up. Zayn's words always had the affect on him. How his voice could be so soothing without even hearing him speak is beyond Harry. He's glad either way. He reads on to the second text and on.

Text 2: "I've really missed you babe, I want....I need you to know that. I never stopped thinking of you."

Text 3: "please speak to me"

Text 4: "I'm wearing your Green Bay sweatshirt, the one i loved on you. With the pale yellow letters"

Texts 5-7 were selfies, the 7th was a full body in his boxers.

Text 8: "I already know you're on the jet, we used to always sneak off after shows and fly to LA."

Text 9: "Don't go to LA."

Harry's shocked. He knows what the next few texts will say. His stomach tightens and he bites down on his lip. His hands are shaking a bit as he scrolls up to read-

Text 10: "I need to see you babe, don't go to LA. Please come see me. Please."

Text 11: "I've been writing, remember how we wrote together? Just for us? Those were the best, yeah? Have you heard I Won't Mind?"

What kind of question was that? Of course he'd heard it. And he loved it. No one knew Zayn could write like that, no one knew he could sing like that. Hell him playing guitar was the biggest secret of all. And of course it's-

Text 12: "it's about you."

His heart sunk, it's about him? There's no-

Text 13 was an audio. Him singing the words of his song, his song for Harry. Harry's song. Tears began to form with "And right from the start you know I got you."

Text 14: "I love you babe, please come see me" with the 15th text having two emojis. The rose and gun.

His body was numb, he broke a sweat just by seeing that last text. He sits up and drinks some water. "Hey, um Brad," His throat is dry walk up to the jet pilot. "Change of plans, I wanna go home. Sorry for the late notice I just remembered I need to see someone." His pilot nods happily knowing he can get off work earlier than expected. They were right above Norway so it wouldn't be much longer. Harry gave Brad a pat on the back and made his way back to his seat.

"I'm on my way. I've missed you too." He types slowly and sends followed by "And yeah you can still call me babe."

"We'll be together, we just have to push through this last year."

Harry lands in London and wastes no time getting a cab. As the car drove the colors of the London streets had an uncanny resemblance to Zayn's graffiti room. That room had-. He's in front of Zayn's house before he could even process that thought. He's in the cab for 30 minutes till he sees Zayn leaning in the doorway. How long has he been there? Has he been waiting for me? Is he nervous? No. Zayn is never nervous. Cocky motherfucker. Harry pays the cabbie, extra to keep him quiet about dropping him off at Zayn's house. He steps out with his two bags. Both Saint Laurent, massive and in black. Zayn is next to Harry before he can even close the door and takes both bags in one hand and throws them over his shoulder. Is there anyone more cocky then Zayn? Perhaps Harry went through that phase during TMH, no one can deny that but Zayn? It was clock work. But Harry knew under that cocky exterior Zayn was just as nervous. He knew just as Zayn tripped on his front steps. Not once but twice.

"Jaan!" Harry laughed. He hadn't laughed like that in a long time. Zayn stopped at the door before opening it and flashed one of his big cheesy smiles at him. Zayn placed Harry's bags at the first step of the staircase.

"Hey." Zayn said wrapping his right arm around and down Harry's waist, wiggling his index finger through one of Harry's belt loops. He goes to give Harry a nip at his neck but Harry turns and gets out of Zayn's embrace. "Right." Zayn says feeling ashamed. He knows Harry wants answers.

"So why'd you leave? Why'd you leave me with them?" Harry's voice drops an octave. "We had so much planned after the band but you left me. Why?"

"I needed to get out." Zayn says softly.

"Oh fuck off Z! We both needed to get out, we talked about the possibilities we would have together. All the fun, the music, the freedom!" Harry begins to get louder. "You said we would wait till the band broke up then we could be together! To write and make art, you said that! You promised me that! You said we would be together!" He tries to hold back that tears seemingly slapping himself to wipe away the tears. Or maybe to tell him it's not worth it. Hadn't he cried enough?

"Harry I'm sorry!" Zayn inches towards Harry.

"No Zayn! Did you think I didn't see you at fashion week? We talked about going to fashion week, the BOTH of us!" Harry motions towards his back pocket and gets out his phone. "THIS was what WE were supposed to do. TOGETHER!" forcing Zayn to look at all the pictures Harry had saved of him at Valentino and Louis Vuitton. "Oh and you're working on your album? But didn't we talk about not working on anything bc we wanted to be there for each other? But there's another promise you didn't keep huh? Yeah. What is it? You don't need me anymore is that it? It hasn't been the same Zayn! Can't you see that? Can't you see I'm crumbling without you?!" Harry chokes out. "I'm deteriorating, I'm falling apart but you're fine aren't you! You're just fine!"

"Harry please," Zayn whimpers.

"Just one more year." Harry says before tightening his already blood red fist and three, two, one. Zayn is holding onto his jaw, he looks at Harry's hand and then into Harry's eyes. "That's not even half the pain I've felt." Harry says not even making eye contact. He's looking at his hand, breathing heavily. It felt good. It felt so good to do that after so many months.

"I know your mad H, I know I shouldn't have done that. Not without you." Zayn says slow so his jaw doesn't hurt anymore than it does. Harry's wearing more rings than usual. He came prepared. He's wearing the silver and onyx ring they shared, he sees a piece of it chipped off. Harry is coming towards him again with a raised fist. Harry goes for the punch but Zayn grabs at his wrist and pulls it down rough. He squeezes Harry's hand to make the skin that hit Zayn sting. "I know your mad. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He loosens his grip and turns the silver and onyx ring around Harry's finger. "I guess they weren't kidding" he joked lifting Harry's hand to show him the chipped jewel. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"I-I'm sorry I hit-" Zayn kissed him before he could say anything more but Harry persisted moaning the words he wanted to say. Zayn wouldn't let him get it out. He loved the sound of Harry's moans far too much to let him say anything. Zayn grabbed one of Harry's ass cheeks and put force on the arch of Harry's back forcing his crotch forward towards his. Zayn walks Harry to the base of the staircase keeping their lips intact. They could feel each other getting harder. With Harry's tight jeans the friction from the fabric made his moans get louder, but Zayn didn't move his lips from Harry's not for one second. 15 minutes had pasted, Harry is hungry for-

"Babe" Zayn says in a low voice finally letting Harry get some air. His heart is racing his face red at the cheeks. He makes eye contact with Zayn for the first time that night with dark heavy eyes. "I got something for you." Zayn goes to his back pocket and pulls out a bag with a joint in it. "Yeah?" Giving Harry a smirk because he knows Harry would never say no to high sex. Harry nods whilst fumbling to put his hair in a bun. A few strains at the back and one curl in front didn't make it around his hair tie. Zayn takes the lighter and flicks the tab. The flame made Harry's sweat shine in the dark room. Brighter than the flame itself. He takes one puff and let's Harry take a long drag, takes it back and finishes it. This one is strong. It's already taken affect on them. Harry brings his face forward and kisses Zayn wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

"Right here." he moans. The sound of Harry's voice saying that after so long sent shivers down Zayn's spine. He's waited so long to hear that. And he was ready. He takes off Harry's Green Bay sweatshirt exposing his tattoos to Harry's wandering hands. He takes off his jeans and boxers in one go, he's very skilled in this after the quickies they would have during breaks at shows. Harry puts his legs up like a child telling Zayn to help him undress. Harry is good for nothing high, well he's good at fucking. Zayn helps Harry out of his jeans and boxers and slowly lifts His shirt up while his cross necklace fell down his chest. Even the chain was hot. Zayn brushed Harry's stray hairs behind his ear. 

"Come on." Harry whined "Baby, come on. I need you now." Zayn's dick twitched at the sound of that. He loved hearing how much Harry wanted him, "now". He's always been a little baby demanding things. Zayn would purposely hold off just to amuse himself. "Fine, if you-you're gonna be like that." Harry said slowly turning himself around to his hands and knees. He struggled to get Zayn's dick because Zayn would move around making him fight for it. "Fuck! Come on Z!" He finally got it after pleading for what felt like the 100th time. He held onto Zayn's dick and moved back till all of Zayn was inside of him. Zayn leaned forward and nipped at Harry's neck. Harry moved back and forth on Zayn's dick. Slowly then faster after a few seconds. He was super charged high, it always felt like sparks when they were high. Harry kept at it arching his back and Zayn would move in deeper. Zayn finally took charge wrapping his right hand around Harry's dick moving his hand with the rhythm of his hips. His other hand found its way to Harry's mouth. One, two, two and a half fingers which Harry gladly sucked on. Zayn moved faster, the clapping of his thighs and Harry's colliding got sounder. "Di-did you start wor-orking out Z?" Harry moaned through Zayn's fingers. "You fe-eel amaz-zing" he moaned even louder. Zayn had been working out. He'd been working for just the occasion.

"Turn around" Zayn soft but low. Harry turned around almost out of breath and slid down onto Zayn's dick. Zayn picked Harry up with one arm, his hand gripped around one ass cheek the other spanked the other cheek making Harry jump up and down, just as Zayn hoped he would. He slammed Harry against the wall and kissed him before Harry could let out a sound. He nipped at Harry's neck again and fucked him hard, getting deeper with each moan. Pictures rattled on the wall. "Yeah babe, you like that yeah?" sucking his neck leaving little marks. Harry couldn't make out any words just gasps and moans left his lips. "Tell me you like it or I'll stop." Zayn teased. Harry couldn't answer trying to catch his breath. "Ok then." Zayn kissed Harry. Harry shook his head he didn't want to stop. To Zayn's surprise Harry moved up and down doing all the work, he's drenched, and it feels so good.

"I-I can do i-it" Harry stammered. Letting Zayn get his chance at rug burn. He carried Harry till he was seated at the base of the staircase. Harry straddled Zayn, and did all the work as he said he would. His bun had come undone and bounced with him. Zayn loved seeing his hair like that, it always got curly again when they fucked. He reached for Harry's head and brought it to his so they could kiss again but Harry didn't let him, he want Zayn to hear his moans. He put his mouth near Zayn's ear and began grinding.

"Fuck!" Zayn grabbed Harry's ass and squeezed hard. Harry shot back up and started going faster. Zayn was about to come and so was Harry. Zayn started to fuck Harry again even faster and harder than before. Harry was trembling his thighs had a buzz in them. It felt so good, Zayn grabbed Harry's dick and tried to follow the rhythm of his hips but his hand wasn't as fast. Didn't matter. "Babe." Zayn grunted getting deeper inside Harry. Harry couldn't even moan at this point his mouth was just open as he came with Zayn. His Hair was dripping wet. He made sure Zayn was all the way done before falling to his side. The come dripped out on the staircase but Zayn didn't have carpeting so he didn't mind, he'd just wipe it up later.

That was the best sex they've had so far. But wasn't every time better than the last? Harry kissed the corner of Zayn's mouth and rubbed the side of his shaved head. "I like you blonde." He whispered under his breathe.

"Come on, let's go shower." Zayn said standing up putting and hand out to Harry.

"Together?"

"Babe, how else would we do it?" Zayn laughed. "Same thing tomorrow?"

It was almost as if nothing had changed. Nothing did change for those 11 days. Until the North American leg. It was lonely. But at least at the end of each show there would always be a little red circle at the corner of the iMessage icon with and annoyingly bright contrast 1 inside of it. And every time that text would say:

"And right from the start you know I got you" followed by the rose and gun emoji.


End file.
